


calm before the storm

by tiffaniesblews



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a small boi never saw rain before, we love the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: Farm Boy Luke seeing the pouring rain on Yavin IV for the first time. Also, I just really need him and Leia to bond more, okay?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	calm before the storm

It was raining.

Hard.

Luke had never seen so much water fall from the sky before. As he stood at the door in the open hanger of the Rebel Base on Yavin IV, he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the water hitting the ground, puddling together as each droplet hit the ground. Occasionally, he would put his hand out and let the water hit his skin, it’s cool touch soothing. He smiled to himself as he stood there, taking the scene in.

“Luke?” came a voice. He looked to his left to see Leia approaching him. She was wearing the clothes the Base provided instead of her usual Princess gown that she decided to put away for awhile. She approached Luke slowly, her eyes darting between him and the open air. “What are you doing?”

“Watching the rain,” replied Luke, shrugging a bit. “I’ve never seen this much rain before. It didn’t rain on Tatooine that much, and when it did my Uncle and I had to rush to the vaporators to see if they would collect any of it. Tatooine experienced more sandstorms than rainstorms.”

He turned his attention back to the rain; it was raining harder now. Leia looked at Luke for a little bit, before turning her attention to the rain as well. The two stood quietly for a few moments before Leia spoke again.

“So you’ve never played in the rain before?” she asked. Luke looked at her, seeing mischief in her eyes.

“Huh?” 

“Played in the rain!” Leia repeated, her voice steadily growing louder as she became more excited. “My cousins and I used to do it all the time back on Alderaan when we were younger. Before I joined the Senate, of course.”

Luke looked at Leia, her smile wide as she tried to describe playing the rain to Luke. The longer he looked at her, the more he remembered that she was just a nineteen year old, too. 

“So?” she asked, grabbing his hand, already moving outside.

“Oh… umm…” Luke replied, “I don’t know.”

“Too late!” exclaimed Leia as she dragged Luke outside. The second the two of them were fully out of the hanger, Leia let go of Luke’s hand and began running around, shrieking as the water hit her. 

He watched her in bemusement for a while, this whirlwind of a Princess who grew up way to fast. Then again, so did he. Luke smiled a bit as he raised his arms up, tilting his head so he was looking at the sky. The water his his face in a rhythmic beat as he sighed happily. Suddenly, he felt a splash of water hit his lower legs; he turned to see Leia standing in a puddle, smirking as she jumped in the puddle again aiming for Luke. He laughed and ran towards her, his arm looping around her middle as he spun her around and threw her so she landed softly in another puddle. She shrieked again, laughing as she ran back at Luke. Suddenly, Luke didn’t feel like a Rebellion hero or a Jedi in the making: he felt like a nineteen year old boy. In that moment, he forgot about Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, Ben Kenobi, and the Death Star. He forgot about what he was about to face, the challenges he had to meet. In that moment, he was Luke Skywalker, nineteen year old moisture farmer who was carefree and happy. 

Occasionally, a few Rebel pilots returning from orbiting the planet would look over at the two teenagers playing in the rain, clearly unsure of what to make of the scene. At one point, even Wedge walked by, a bemused look on his face. But Luke didn’t care. He liked the way the rain made his clothes feel heavy, the way the droplets made it harder for him to see. He looked over at Leia, now standing alone behind him her arms wide open as the rain hit her face just like it had Luke’s. There was water _drip-drip-dripping_ from her long braid down her back, and her clothes were just as wet as Luke’s. He felt happy with Leia; Luke didn’t know how a Princess and farm boy went so well together, but for some reason, something about playing in the rain with Leia felt so… _natural._ Luke smiled again in spite of himself when his thoughts were finally interrupted.

“Hey!” came a booming voice from the hanger. Luke and Leia both turned to see Han standing in the open doorway, Chewbacca by his side. “What are you kids doing?”

“Playing in the rain!” Leia yelled back, her voice giddy with excitement. From where he was, Luke could see Han smile. 

“Well come inside, it looks like it’s about to get worse!” Han replied, motioning for the two teenagers to come to him. 

Luke looked back at Leia, who was a good ten feet or so behind him. “Race you!”

Before he could even start, Leia was already running by him, laughing as she did. Laughing himself, Luke ran after her and caught up. They ended up running back to Han together, two soaking wet kids laughing and dripping water everywhere as they entered the hanger. The corners of Han’s mouth twitched as he watched in amusement as Luke and Leia finally calmed down.

Chewie roared in laughter, to which Han replied, “You said it, Chewie. You two kids have fun?”

Luke nodded as Leia said, “More fun than I had in years!” 

“Me too, actually,” Luke said, running a hand through his wet hair.

Han looked back and forth between them, unsure of what to say. “You two look freezing.”

Luke didn’t notice he was shivering until Han said anything. “A little, I’m not used to the rain.”

“Hey!” Han yelled to a protocol droid, walking by. “Can you grab these two some towels?”

“Of course,” replied the droid, walking away. 

Luke and Leia stood there, arms crossed over their chests and shivering, but still grinning all the same. 

“What made you want to go out there?” asked Han, trying to fill in the space as they waited for the towels. 

“Well,” Leia said, “Luke has never seen the rain and it’s been a long time since I played in the rain myself so I though, why not.” 

Han nodded as Chewie growled in agreement. The protocol droid finally returned with the towels, handing them to Han who in turn handed them to his younger companions. 

Luke thanked Han and draped the towel around him, bringing it close to him. Leia did the same.

“Maybe you two should change,” said Han, his voice uncharacteristically serious. “You don’t want to get sick.”

The two nodded. Leia said, “Fair enough, I think I’m going to do just that.”

As she began to walk away, Luke called out, “Hey, Leia!”

She turned.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Luke said, “I’m really glad you did that for me.”

Leia smiled and said, “Anything for you, Luke.”

Luke and Han watched Leia walk away for a bit before Han turned to Luke. “So, you enjoy your first rainstorm, kid?”

Luke smiled at the affectionate nickname and nodded. “More than anything.”

Han put Luke in a headlock, ruffling his hair as he did. “I’m glad. Not everyone can go from moisture farmer to blowing up the Death Star in just a couple of days.”

“Guess so,” said Luke laughing, pulling himself away from Han. Han was laughing too as Chewbacca watched the scene before him, chuckling. “I should probably change too, I’m starting to feel a bit cold.”

Han nodded. “Sure, kid. Go change and then we can meet for dinner. Sound good?”

“Yeah!” replied Luke, smiling. He waved goodbye to Han and Chewbacca, and made his way back to his room. Luke knew that leaving Tatooine meant starting a new life, but he didn’t know it would leave him with two new friends. Two new friends who were willing to do anything for him. He also didn’t know it would lead him to running around in the rain with a Princess, but to be fair, no one ever knew where their future was going to take them.


End file.
